


finale

by kakuzetsu



Category: 7th Stand User
Genre: 7th Stand User - Freeform, Gen, Implied Character Death, Mentions of canon characters - Freeform, spoilers for sacrifice end oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakuzetsu/pseuds/kakuzetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and here comes a new dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finale

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ protagonist has deep purple  
> also if you squint, you might see just a mention of protagonist/kakyoin in there because _etri's a shit_

_I’m_ _sorry that this has to come to this, but this is for the best. If you have noticed what’s going on, then you’ll understand what’s so terribly wrong with this world. **  
**_

_I’m going to fix this all. Alone. I can’t, won’t allow anyone else to be involved in this any more.  
_

_Thank you, and goodbye. Please live your lives to the fullest for me._

[Are you ready?] The radio buzzes in from the side table. She sets the journal down, the last one of the many, many journals she has written on the course of this trip.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Steel.”

It’s hard to keep her voice from wavering.

—

They said she was crazy when she said she was going to go alone to his mansion.

She believed them. Nobody in their right mind would go alone there, save only for a desperate girl looking for a solution to a millennia-long problem.

But she has the skills to back it up, of course. And one by one, the last of Dio’s minions fell before he joined them in hell too.

All that is left is Vins.

She’s exhausted, but she’ll still push on.  
Just a tiny bit more.

—

Vins is gone, her body beaten and pummeled and left bleeding out to the bridge below.  
  
She won’t regenerate from that ever again.

Steel’s gone too as well. She did her best to convince him that nothing was wrong, lying through her teeth that she was fine and alright, please don’t worry about me Steel I’m fine, but even as his voice evaporated into static, she could still tell that he was worried about her.

He knew she was lying all along.

Looking up now at the sky, her body propped up against the side of the bridge, she sees shades of yellow and orange with hints of blue brilliantly painted the sky above, and she dimly notes that it’s dawn already. Has it already been this long already?

It’s pretty. Part of her wishes that she could have watched the sunrise with him, but that’s just wishful thinking on her part. She thumbs for the charm she kept around her neck, _the one that he gave to her_ , and gives it a small squeeze. 

It’s comforting, at least. But she’s so tired. So, very, very tired.

Looking down at the book she’s now clutching in the hands, barely having the strength left to lift it, let along tear it to shreds. This journal, his journal was the source of all the problems in this world, but that’s not all.  
  
 _She’s part of the problem as well._

If the book is destroyed, this won’t end. If she dies, it’ll won’t end either.  
So the answer to end this all is to kill two birds with one stone. Simple.

How did she take so long to figure this out? Cowadance?  
 ~~I don’t want to die, please, somebody save me–~~  
Ah, but thoughts like that doesn’t matter anymore. 

Just one last thing to do, one last formula to end this all.  
Propane gas combusts rather easily, after all.

And with one last smile, she sets her Stand alight.

_Goodnight._


End file.
